


I Wanna Make You Mine But That's Hard To Say

by sam_the_unholy_potato



Series: Poly Hamilcast x Reader Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: #gotta represent my cinci folk, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, College, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi, Music, Musicians, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, but lin goes to ccm instead of that one in ny, it doesn't come up until late though, the ages stay pretty much the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_the_unholy_potato/pseuds/sam_the_unholy_potato
Summary: ✗ It's an x reader✗ If you don't like it then leave✗ I update as fast as I can✗ Totally named after a Melanie Martinez quote, fite me✗ Chronological order from here on out folks✗ Check the other works in the series for the logistics of how this particular soulmate au works✗ If you don't wanna read this and just want one shots, those are also located in this series, literally names [genre] poly hamilcast x reader one shots(or something like that)✗ Love you all, have a good day/night/morning/afternoon/evening.✗ If anyone's interested in being a beta reader, I would love you forever. Hmu at perimeterpony2000@gmail.com





	I Wanna Make You Mine But That's Hard To Say

College. Fucking college. Supposedly the best four years of a person’s life, but I’m not even in my first class and I’m having doubts.  _ Maybe if I didn’t have to spend over a thousand dollars on textbooks we’ll use maybe twice I wouldn’t be so pissed _ . But whatever. It’s fine. I’m fine. I’ll pay off my student loans by the time I’m dead. Probably. Maybe. Let me wish.

Taking a deep breath, I push myself off using the railing and let the sound of my roller skates on the concrete calm me down.

I have a handful of my classes at CCM to complete my degree in Performing Arts, but most of them are on the main campus. I know it’s not realistic to hope that I’ll find my soulmate so soon, but a part of me is still hoping. I’d prefer to meet them in one of my art or music classes. I’d fucking hate to be stuck with some lame ass dude that wants to sit in front of a computer and stare at numbers all day long for his entire life. I’d also like my soulmate to be a girl. And of color, preferably Hispanic or Latina like me, or at least speak Spanish. And be going into a music or art career. Which is a lot of standards, but I’d like to dream. I also have multiple soulmates, so there’s a slim chance that I won’t get a single soulmate that has a single one of those things apply to them. Half the population is female, for Christ’s sake.

I know I have four soulmates because my star has the top spoke already filled in, been that way for as long as I can remember, and the picture my Papá has of me from when I was born has it filled in, too. But for a while, three of the other star spokes were filled in, too. All bubbled out with time(and a lot of pain and blistering.) Top right on January 24th when I was almost two, and not old enough to remember. Bottom right, August 16th when I was eight. In the middle of a state test. A screaming child did not go over well with the teachers, but my Papá made a donation to the school and all was good again. Last one, bottom left, early in the morning of November 1st, when I was eleven and staying up late eating Halloween candy with some of my sisters. The top has always been filled in, the top left has always been cleared, as has the middle.

 

My classes all pass in a blur, and before I know it, I’m at my dorm, finally meeting Gale, who gets the pleasure of dealing with me for the next two semesters. We shake hands, and I swear to god I haven’t felt that kind of a pain in years. She smiles brightly and asks if I’ve had dinner yet. “Nah,” I say, “not yet, I’m about to go get something from UDF. Probably microwave mac n’ cheese. I’m starved, and I haven’t bought any real food yet, just snack stuff.” She seems horrified at the suggestion and practically forces me to eat some vegan stuff she made with her partner. “Partner?” I ask.

“Yeah. Their name’s Dakota. They’re not really a boy or a girl, not really inbetween? It’s more like being neither,” she explains.

“Oh, ok, that’s cool. I didn’t know if you meant like your partner was non-binary or if you had a girlfriend and didn’t feel comfortable saying it,” she smiles warmly at me. “So how’d you two meet?” I ask, and she goes into a passionate spiel about Dakota and how amazing they were. I end up passing out on the floor, no later than seven thirty.


End file.
